


Vergüenza

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom eligió un muy mal momento para descubrir que la tenían...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Vergüenza

Maldito fuera James, maldita toda su familia y maldito el momento en que se había enamorado de él.

Y es que aquel había sido un muy mal momento para descubrir que tenía un estúpido sentimiento llamado vergüenza, todavía no terminaba de entender en que demonios había estado pensando para ceder al ruego de su novio e ir a comer con sus padres y el resto de su familia.

El lugar había estado atestado de Gryffindors ruidosos, entre ellos, sus suegros. Dorea y Charlus Potter le habían sonreído luego de darle la bienvenida a la familia, y preguntarle con aire bonachón si no hubiera sido más correcto que ambos se mudaran a la casa de la familia, en lugar de su apartamento. La cosa no hizo más que empeorar cuando se encontró rodeado del más imbecil de los Black, y un pequeño que tartamudeaba demasiado para su propio bien cuyo apellido era Peti-no- se- cuanto y, a decir verdad, no le interesaba en absoluto

Los únicos realmente cuerdos en esa reunión parecían ser la pelirroja Evans y el tal Lupin con los que se descubrió teniendo una entretenida conversación. Mientras los miembros del clan Potter discutían quien sabe que cosa. Hasta el momento nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los amigos de su novio pero no hizo falta más que un vistazo para que supiera con cuales de ellos podría llegar a llevarse bien. Ahogó un gemido recordando que para su desgracia el desheredado Black era el “hermano” de James y maldijo mentalmente, realmente no terminaba de entender como podría haberse enamorado.

El chico Potter era ruidoso, bromista e irresponsable, y absolutamente boca floja, tal vez por eso no le sorprendió tanto oír aquello, en un momento de silencio entre los diversos murmullos.

“No te preocupes mamá, Tomito es un angelito conmigo, es tan adorable, dulce y apachuchable como un osito de peluche”

Su cara hirvió roja cuando todos voltearon a verlo, y Tom decidió que aquel había sido un muy mal momento para descubrir que podía tener vergüenza


End file.
